


Sound

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sedatephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Ouma is a blessing.





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this out of spite.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

He doesn’t know how or _why_ he developed this fear, just that…

He’s been avoiding it.

More accurately, he’s been making sure is _sound_ , at least.

He usually wakes up in the morning, and suddenly, the sound would just _relax him_. _Any sound_ , really. Sure, he’d be a little upset over loud and sudden noises, but it’s _something_ to calm his nerves. Even hearing the sounds afterwards, he’ll be okay.

Saihara didn’t exactly get annoyed that easily with consistent sounds, but when he does, he just leaves the room. Anything to get it to stop, while at the sametime, not.

Barely _anyone_ knew about this fear. Not even his family, his friends, or even Ouma.

Most of the time, Ouma is a blessing to be around. _At least Ouma makes a lot of sound_. Saihara wouldn’t mind being with him, as long as Ouma kept making sounds.

He couldn’t help but be happy with any of his friends really, but Ouma was _definitely_ a blessing.

Just, Ouma himself. He learned the hard way…

Saihara decided to spend the night at Ouma’s apartment, and since it was an apartment, there was _sure_ to be sound, probably from his neighbors, or Ouma himself. Saihara realized how messy the apartment was, though he didn’t mind the mess. His own house was a mess from time to time, filled with documents among documents. He’d make sure the TV was on, and probably the radio when his Uncle was away on a case, and he’d be reading over the case files until it was late.

There seems to be a lot of papers, but for different reasons. He can’t understand them, and Saihara tilted his head, trying to read the different incryptions of the papers. Other then that, there seems to be childish drawings, and cartoonish blueprints.

Ouma offered his bed, while Ouma slept on the couch. With barely a fight, Saihara agreed to take Ouma’s bed, and just laid there upon spending the night.

He realized how _quiet_ Ouma’s room is, and looking out the window. All he sees is blue. Just, blue. He laid there awake, and suddenly, his grip tightened on Ouma’s blanket. His eyes widen, and his heart pounding.

There was _no sound_ …

 _Impossible_.

It _terrified_ him.

He immediately got up, and looked around or any type of sound, _any sound to occupy his thoughts_. Until, suddenly, he was almost at the door...

"Saihara-chan?"

Saihara looked up, to see Ouma there, rubbing his eye. Saihara’s eyes widen, before he realized what just happened.

He, himself, made too much sound that it woke Ouma up. Suddenly, he felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry, Ouma-kun." Saihara mumbles, mostly to himself, "G-Go back to sleep, I-I just needed to stretch my legs."

Silence. One that shook Saihara to the core.

"Don't lie to me." Ouma frowned, "I hate liars. Tell me what's _really_ bothering you, Saihara-chan."

"Ouma-kun..."

Saihara stood there, and suddenly, he just silently walked up and pulled Ouma into a hug.

"I-I don't like it when it's q-quiet." Saihara murmured softly, "A-A sound would calm me down... A-Any sound w-will due. J-Just... A-As long as..."

Saihara trailed off, and Ouma hesitantly patted his back. Practically pulling Saihara along. He walked over to a radio, and picking it up. Next, he dragged Saihara back to his own room, and plugged it in. He turned on the radio, and made sure it was loud enough to make a sound, but quiet enough not to disturb sleep. It played a soft tune, and he laid Saihara down gently, and soon joined him.

Ouma smiled softly, as he closed his eyes. Saihara was still shaken up, but he relaxed. He closed his eyes, almost cuddling up to Ouma. Whispering soft thank yous, and good nights.

It wasn't a secret after that, and he was glad Ouma could understand when he's alone. Ouma made sure there was sound at night, and occasionally called to make sure there was anyways when things get _too quiet_.

Ouma was a blessing indeed.

Ouma wasn’t quiet. At all.

But he loved it.

**X-X-X-X  
The End...**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon in mind for the longest time, that Saihara has sedatephobia.
> 
>  _Though, reading past fics of mine, you'd understand why, but that's not the point_.
> 
> The point is, is that maybe every little sound can scare or annoy you, but what if there was no sound? It could probably scare you, and hearing a sound, _any sound_ , could keep you sane. Like, Saihara is a nervous wreck enough, and I think this little problem just might make sense.
> 
> I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed anyways.


End file.
